Zerfall
Ein ekelhafter, intensiver Schmerz durchzog meinen kompletten Kiefer, tief, bis in die Knochenschicht. Es fühlte sich an, als ob jemand oder etwas an dem Nerv, welcher aus dem Zahnfleisch lugte und an welchem der fast komplett verfaulte Zahn baumelte, zerrte. Ich wollte in diesem Moment sterben, denn der Schmerz zerfraß mich. Ich hatte meine Arme auf den Rand des Waschbeckens gestemmt und betrachtete mit schmerzverzerrter Fratze und weit geöffnetem Mund den Stumpf, von welchem man nur noch erahnen konnte dass er mal ein Zahn war, wie er, wie an einem Faden hängend inmitten meiner Mundhöhle schwebte. Mein Herz pochte so stark, dass ich glaubte, der Schall seines intervallartigen Schlages würde von den Fliesenwänden widerhallen. Gänzlich war mein Körper mit einer dünnen Schweißschicht bedeckt und meine Finger zuckten und zitterten. Ich führte meine rechte Hand zu meinen Lippen und zögerte. Ich war einer dieser Typen, die kein Blut sehen können, kein Erbrochenes und nichts was anderweitig Ekel in einem Menschen auslösen könnte. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte ich in den Spiegel. Das, was mir dort entgegenblickte, sah aus wie ein Irrer, ein Zombie. Einer, dessen Körper immer mehr zerfiel, verrottete. Unwillkürlich strömten mir heiße, salzige Tränen aus den verklebten Drüsen meiner blutunterlaufenen Augen, welche mich wie einen Vampir wirken ließen. Die Finger meiner Hand bewegten sich zu dem Zahn, welcher seicht hin- und her schwang, umschlossen ihn zaghaft. Ein Kribbeln wanderte durch die Kuppen, während ich innerlich bis Drei zählte. Ich erbrach mich direkt in das Waschbecken, an welchem ich eben noch so angespannt gestanden hatte. Der Zahn lag in meiner Hand. An ihm, der Nerv der ihn als einziges noch im Zahnfleisch gehalten hatte. Der Schmerz, als ich ihn herausriss, hatte mich überwältigt. Schwindel, unsagbar intensive Übelkeit und immer wieder kehrendes Wegdriften brachten mich zu Fall, sodass ich nun auf dem harten, gefliesten Badezimmerboden lag, inmitten meines Erbrochenem und einer wachsenden Blutlache. Fast schwarz quoll es aus der Wunde. Ein tiefes Loch, hineingefressen in den Kiefer. Meine Freundin fand mich, einige Stunden später als sie von der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen war. Zuerst hatte sie geschrien, ungläubig dessen, was sie sah. Eine Szene, welche aus einem Horrorfilm hätte entstammen können. Als ich geduscht und versorgt abends neben ihr auf dem Sofa saß, starrte sie mich unentwegt mit diesem besorgten Blick an, welchen ich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte. Sie sollte sich ihren hübschen Kopf nicht über mich zerbrechen. „Versprichst du mir, dass du morgen endlich mal zu einem Arzt gehst? Das kann so nicht weitergehen…es wird immer schlimmer… “ Ich seufzte. Ich hasste Ärzte, denn in meinen Augen waren sie alle Scharlatane, die nichts anderes interessierte als das Wohlbefinden ihres finanziellen Standes. Außerdem würde mir bei meinem Problem kein Arzt helfen können und wenn er noch so professionell und gut war. Denn ich hatte keine Krankheit. Nichts, was man rational erklären oder lösen könnte. „Okay, Babe, ich werde morgen in irgendeiner Praxis anrufen und dort einen Termin machen, aber versprich dir nicht zu viel davon.“ Ich zog meine Freundin zu mir, sodass sie in meinen Armen lag und ich sie fest umschließen konnte. Ich streichelte ihren Bauch und fühlte mich, trotz der stärker werdenden Schmerzen wieder besser. Ich spürte, wie sie mit einer ihrer Hände meinen Arm entlang streichelte, hoch zu meinem Hals und dann meinen Hinterkopf kraulte. Ich schloss meine Augen und genoss ihre zärtlichen Streicheleinheiten. „Wa-Was ist das?“, entfuhr es ihr plötzlich. Ganz konfus drehte sie sich zu mir um, die Stirn gerunzelt und den Blick auf ihre eigene Hand gerichtet, welche ein Büschel festhielt. „Sind das etwa deine Haare?!“ Sie sagte es so laut und schockiert, dass die Nachbarn sonst was gedacht haben müssen. „Ich.. ich weiß nicht.“, stotterte ich und griff mir an den Hinterkopf. Mit den Fingerspitzen ertastete ich die kahle Stelle, etwa im Durchmesser einer Münze. Ich nickte meine Freundin erschüttert an. Kurz darauf brach sie in Tränen aus, verbarg ihr Gesicht jedoch hinter ihren Händen, schluchzte. „Hey...“, flüsterte ich resignierend und zog sie wieder zu mir. „Es wird alles gut mein Engel, morgen gehe ich zum Arzt.“ Ich glaube sie dachte, ich hätte vielleicht Diabetes oder sowas in der Art. Aber ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass es keine Krankheit war. Ich weiß, dass an allem diese alte Frau Schuld hat. Es ereignete sich vor ca. 3 Wochen, als ich über einen Flohmarkt schlenderte, welcher einmal monatlich in der kleinen Stadt Einzug fand. Ich war eigentlich kein großer Fan von solchen Trödelmärkten, da einem die Verkäufer dort meist zuhauf ihr fragwürdiges Dachboden- und Kellergerümpel versuchten auf zu quatschen. Und eigentlich war ich auch nur da, weil ich etwas ganz bestimmtes suchte, wobei ich mir sicher war, es auf so einem Markt zu finden. Meine Augen suchten die unzähligen Stände und Tische ab, welche aus der Ferne betrachtet wie ein Meer aus Reliquien längst vergangener Zeiten wirkten. Es war ein bisschen wie eine kleine Zeitreise, die Dekaden huschten an mir vorbei, von Stand zu Stand. Am hintersten Ende des Marktes kam ich dann zum Schluss meines Rundgangs, ohne das gefunden zu haben, wofür ich ursprünglich überhaupt dorthin gegangen war, als plötzlich etwas meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit erlangte. Das musste es sein! Ich ging eifrigen Schrittes auf den kleinen, sonderbar wirkenden Stand zu. Mein Blick schweifte über den, mit einem bordeauxroten Samttuch bedeckten, langen Tisch, welcher zu einer Seite schief wirkte, so als wäre eines der Beine welche die Platte trugen, kürzer als die restlichen. Das ganze Konstrukt wirkte zudem völlig überladen. Unzählige Dinge stapelten und drängten einander in die Höhe. Nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann der Tisch unter ihrem Gewicht kollabieren würde. Ich hatte das Buch nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Als ich direkt davor stand, griff meine Hand sofort unwillkürlich danach. „Endlich!“, jauchzte ich begeistert, begann darin zu blättern und es von allen Seiten zu begutachten. In einem beträchtlich gutem Zustand. Urplötzlich packte mich etwas hart an der Schulter und riss mich zu sich herum. Ich war völlig entsetzt und aus meiner Euphorie gehoben, als ich die runzlige, faltige Visage, zwei Köpfe unterhalb meines eigenen zu Gesicht bekam. So müssen sich damals Hänsel und Gretel gefühlt haben, als sie erstmals auf die scheußliche, kinderfressende Hexe vor dem Pfefferkuchenhaus trafen. Die Alte hatte von silbrigem Grau durchzogenes schwarzes Haar. Fettig und strähnig verdeckte es ihre halbe Fratze, eine krumme, bewarzte Nase stach aus der eingefallenen Miene hervor. Über der Lippe meinte ich einen leichten Bartansatz zu sehen. An ihren weit herunterhängenden Ohrläppchen hingen etliche güldene und silbrige Ringe, Anhänger und anderer Schmuck , ebenso waren ihr Hals und die Handgelenke mit reichlich Firlefanz dekoriert. Sie trug einen Zusammenschluss aus zahllosen Altkleiderfetzen, zusammengenäht zu einem, meiner Meinung nach, geschmacklosem Kleid. Eines ihrer Augen war gänzlich trüb und ich war mir sicher, dass sie auf diesem blind gewesen sein müsse. Das andere funkelte in einem giftigen Grün, als sie mich finster anstarrte, finster und vorwurfsvoll. „Gib mir das Buch, Nichtswissender!“, fauchte sie mir entgegen und streckte verlangend ihre Hand nach dem Buch aus. Sofort drückte ich es an mich und runzelte die Stirn. Warum hatte sie etwas, was sie gar nicht verkaufen wollte, zu all dem Krempel auf dem Tisch gelegt? „Hey, hey. Ganz ruhig, junge Frau.“ Ich lächelte sie mit einem gespielten, unglücklichen Ausdruck an und trat einen Schritt von ihr weg. „Gib mir das Buch zurück!“, forderte sie nun mit einer erschreckend echten Bedrohlichkeit in der Stimme, heiser und ächzend. Irgendetwas an ihrer ganzen Erscheinung behagte mir nicht. Ein Gefühl der Beklemmung machte sich in mir breit und ich fühlte mich, als hätte ich was Unrechtes getan. Doch ich wollte dieses Buch, um jeden Preis in der Welt. „Es tut mir leid, aber Sie haben das Buch zum Verkauf gestellt und jetzt müssen Sie es mir verkaufen, Ma'am.“ Ich machte Anstalten mein Portemonnaie aus meiner Hosentasche zu kramen, als die Alte an mich herantrat und versuchte mir das Buch zu entreißen. Empört über ihr penetrantes und ungeniertes Verhalten, richtete ich die Hand mit dem Buch darin gen Himmel, sodass die Frau nur ins Leere griff. „Gib es mir, Junge!“, schrie sie nun und versuchte meinen Arm mit dem Buch herunterzuziehen, mit scheinbar aller Gewalt die sie aufbringen konnte. Als sich ihre klauenartigen Nägel in meine Haut krallten, stöhnte ich vor Schmerz auf. Das ging mir zu weit. Im Affekt schubste ich sie grob von mir weg. Sie stürzte zu Boden und sofort bereute ich, was ich, nur um eines Buches Willen gerade getan hatte. Das Buch noch immer festhaltend, streckte ich ihr meine andere Hand entgegen, um ihr aufzuhelfen, doch was sie dann tat, traf mich völlig unverhofft. Sie spuckte mir einen Schwall aus übel riechender Galle und Speichel entgegen, ich spürte wie mir das schleimige Sekret mein Kinn hinunter lief. Ich schreckte zurück und wischte mir voll Ekel und angewidert das Zeug mit meinem Ärmel, welchen ich über die Hand gestreift hatte, ab. „Was…was soll das?!“, brüllte ich die alte Schreckschraube an und gaffte entsetzt in ihre Richtung. Sie hatte sich an einer Stelle auf dem kopfsteingepflasterten Boden festgestarrt. Ihre Augen… Noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben hatte ich etwas so finsteres, abgrundtief Böses in den Augen eines Menschen gesehen. Ein grollendes, leises Knurren ging von ihr aus und ihre knöchernen Hände hatte sie zu festen Fäusten geballt. Plötzlich verschwanden die Pupillen in ihren Höhlen und zu sehen war nur noch ein vergilbtes Weiß ihrer Augäpfel. „Zerfall.“ Ihre Stimme klang, als sie dieses Wort fast unhörbar knurrte, wie, als hätte es der Teufel höchst persönlich gesagt. Dämonisch hockte sie dort auf dem Boden, fernab von dieser Welt. Ich starrte sie wie gebannt an, konnte meinen Blick einfach nicht von ihr nehmen, während ich, geistig völlig abwesend und fast in einem Automatismus in meine Hosentasche griff. Der Zehner, welchen ich mir Zuhause zuvor noch eingesteckt hatte, lugte aus dem Leder hervor. Ich zog ihn heraus und legte ihn langsam vor mich auf den Boden. Die Alte hatte sich nicht verändert, noch immer hockte sie geisterhaft und weltenfern auf dem kalten Kopfsteinpflaster. Als würde ich aus einem Alptraum aufwachen, riss ich die Augen auf, atmete schwer und keuchte, ich kam wieder zu mir, zu meinem rationalen Bewusstsein. Rückwärts stolperte ich erst einige Schritte weg von ihr, drehte mich dann um und rannte los. Weg von der Hexe, weg vom Flohmarkt und zu meinem Auto, welches nicht unweit des Platzes geparkt war. Freizeichen. „Praxis Dr. Madison Scott, Schwester Laura am Telefon, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?“ „Ah, Hallo! Eh, guten Morgen. Copper mein Name. Ich bräuchte einen Termin bei Frau Doktor, ich habe … ein Problem.“ „Könnten Sie mir grob schildern, was das Problem ist?“ „Nun-…“ Ich stoppte. Wie sollte ich der Sprechstundenhilfe das erklären? „Also ich, ich … mein Körper, er…zerfällt.“ Sie musste gedacht haben, dass ich nicht mehr ganz dicht bin. „Wie, Ihr Körper zerfällt? Was genau für Symptome gibt es denn? Sichtliche Anzeichen?“ „Nun ja…mir fallen die Zähne aus, sie werden einfach über Nacht locker und fallen dann raus. Und ich kann mir ganze Büschel Haare aus der Kopfhaut ziehen, ohne sonderliche Anstrengung. Meine Haut ist leichenblass und die Adern und Venen leuchten geradezu hindurch. Meine Fingernägel fangen jetzt auch schon an, sich vom Nagelbett zu lösen und sind…schwarz. Und meine Augen sind extrem rot und fühlen sich an, als hätte mir jemand Säure hineingegossen…“ „Sir, kommen Sie bitte augenblicklich in die Praxis, so schnell wie möglich! Warum rufen Sie jetzt erst an oder sind nicht schon vorher in ein Krankenhaus gefahren?“, blaffte die Schwester völlig fassungslos in den Hörer. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so schnell voranschreitet, ehrlich gesagt…“ Als ich später dann in der Behandlung bei Dr. Scott saß, stand diese vor einem medizinischen Rätsel. Sie vertröstete mich damit, dass man nicht voreilig urteilen solle und erst die Laborergebnisse der Blutproben abwarten müsse, um einige Krankheiten sicher auszuschließen. Die Praxis würde sich dann bei mir telefonisch melden, sobald die Ergebnisse da waren. Als ich später Zuhause und alleine im Badezimmer war, starrte ich wieder in den Spiegel. Das war nun die dritte Woche, seitdem mich das Scheusal von altem Weib verflucht hatte. Wie würde ich wohl in 7 Tagen aussehen? Ich hatte noch 6 meiner Fingernägel. Die anderen sind erst schwarz angelaufen, dann abgefault und schließlich einfach abgefallen. Zähne hatte ich bereits 10 verloren und mein eitriges, stark entzündetes Zahnfleisch schmerzte unentwegt, bei jeder Berührung zuckte ich zusammen und mochte schon gar nichts mehr essen. Auf meinem kompletten Körper zeichnete sich ein verzweigtes, kapillarartiges Muster ab, schwarz überzogen Adern meine kreidebleiche Haut. Abrupt wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Ich hatte ein Knacken in meinem rechten Augapfel wahrgenommen. Ich keuchte. „Nein, nein nein!“, schrie ich hilflos und verzweifelt und versuchte den schleimigen Ball an Ort und Stelle mit beiden Zeigefingern zu halten. Wo ich eben noch alles klar und deutlich mit beiden Augen habe sehen können, wurde es auf der rechten Seite von Sekunde zu Sekunde unklarer, verschwommener und dunkler. Meine Augen füllten sich schlagartig mit Tränen, ich schluchzte und betete leise in mich hinein dass dies nur ein diffuser Albtraum war und ich gleich aufwachen würde. Doch schon nach wenigen Momenten konnte ich auf der rechten Seite nur noch pechschwarze Dunkelheit wahrnehmen. Meine Finger zitterten, als ich den losen Augapfel aus seiner Höhle hob. Mit voller Wucht schleuderte ich ihn irgendwo in eine Ecke des Badezimmers, ließ mich auf den kalten Fliesenboden fallen und brach nervlich zusammen. Ich war am Ende…und das war ich wortwörtlich. Gefüllt von Hass, Wut, Trauer, Reue und so vielen anderen schmerzlichen Gefühlen schrie ich heulend, schlug auf die Fliesen, schlug mir die Fäuste blutig. Irgendwann, nach einer Zeit die ich nicht einzuschätzen vermag, hatte ich mich wieder beruhigt, obwohl es eher die Erschöpfung war, welche mich zur Resignation zwang. Wie ein kleines Kind wimmernd, lag ich zusammengekauert in embryonaler Haltung in einer Ecke des Bades. Die Arme um die Knie geschlossen und leicht wippend verlor ich schleichend mein Letztes bisschen übrig gebliebenen Verstand, so glaubte ich. „Ich werde sterben…“, flüsterte ich mir selbst leise zu und brach sofort wieder in Tränen aus. Doch plötzlich wandelte sich das Schluchzen in ein leichtes Lachen, bis es nach und nach immer mehr an Stärke und Hysterie gewann. „Du wirst brennen, du altes Scheusal!“, brüllte ich beinahe geisteskrank und völlig haltlos, als ich mich mit mehreren Anläufen wieder aufrichtete und auf den Spiegel zubewegte. Ich starrte in das Angesicht eines Monstrums. „Ich habe Nichts mehr zu verlieren.“ Es war ein wunderschöner, Sonnendurchfluteter Juni Tag, als ich mit meinem rostigen Chevrolet in das kleine Waldstück am Rande der Stadt einbog. Irgendwo zwischen all den Bäumen musste eine Lichtung sein, auf welcher sich ein kleines Zigeunerdörfchen befinden sollte. Ich hatte mich in der Stadt durchgefragt, wo ich vermutlich eine alte Sinti Frau antreffen könnte, welche in den vergangenen Tagen auf dem Flohmarkt gewesen war. Obwohl die Menschen, welche ich aus dem Auto heraus und stark vermummt gefragt hatte, zumeist entsetzt über meine Erscheinung waren, bekam ich jede Menge nützliche Hinweise. Nach ca. 100 Metern Waldpfad, endete mein Weg. Eine Sackgasse tat sich vor mir auf und ich stellte fluchend den Motor des Wagens aus. „Na schöne Scheiße!“, schimpfte ich vor mich hin, während ich ausstieg und versuchte, mir einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Ich entschied mich dazu, einfach geradeaus tiefer in den Wald vorzudringen. Noch immer fluchend und verärgert, dass ich jetzt laufen musste, bugsierte ich meinen mittlerweile stark verwesten Körper durch das dichte Unterholz. Altes Laub und vertrocknete Äste und Zweige knackten und zerbrachen unter meinen Schritten, welche sich flink aber unbeholfen nach vorne kämpften. „Das hat die alte Schachtel nicht umsonst getan…“, versprach ich mir und prüfte kurz nach, ob das Fläschchen mit Salpetersäure noch sicher in meiner Hosentasche war. Die sommerliche Hitze machte mir zu schaffen, der Schweiß ließ mir meine Kleidung an der verwitterten Haut festkleben. Mücken, Fliegen und allerlei anderes Ungeziefer umschwirrte mich, sich die Fühler lechzend nach meinem fauligem Fleisch. Aggressiv schlug ich um mich. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit lichteten sich die labyrinthartigen Baumgruppen und ich kam auf einer kleinen Lichtung heraus. Vor mir eine reinste Müllhalde. Alte, völlig abgestandene und marode Bauwägen, Container und Trailer reihten sich zu Dutzenden aneinander, inmitten von Gerümpel, Sperrmüll und anderem Dreck. Nett hier, dachte ich mir spöttisch und ging auf den erstbesten Bauwagen zu. Keine Menschenseele war zu sehen. Mich erschlich das Gefühl, dass es hier nichts gab, auch niemanden der hier wohnte. Was mir sowieso schleierhaft erschien, denn wer würde hier wohnen wollen? Ich hämmerte gegen die blecherne, völlig verbeulte Tür des Wagens und war sofort ungeduldig, als keiner reagierte. „Aufmachen!“, brüllte ich wahnsinnig wütend, mir war mittlerweile alles egal. Als mir der Geduldsfaden riss, trat ich laut schimpfend die Tür ein. „Ich rate euch jetzt herauszukommen und diesen beschissenen Fluch von mir zu nehmen!“ Der Wagen war leer. Alle Wägen waren leer. Ich stand in der Mitte der Lichtung, fiel auf die Knie und begann mit meinen Händen, oder was davon noch übrig geblieben war, wild und wie irre in der Erde zu wühlen. Ich grub. Ich wusste nicht mehr, wer ich war…oder was ich war. Ich grub einfach in dieser modrigen, fauligen Erde. Bis ich realisierte, warum ich das überhaupt tat. Ich grub mein eigenes Grab. „Es ist bald vorbei…“ Ich hechtete herum und erblickte diese scheußliche Fratze der alten Frau. „Verschwinde du Biest!“, schrie ich sie blind vor Wut an und grub wieder weiter, immer tiefer in die kalte Erde. „Nun, das Buch war es dir wert, zu sterben, weißer Mann. Was ist es dir wert, zu leben?“ Ich hielt inne. „Willst du das scheiß Buch? Ist es das was du willst? Du wirst es nie kriegen!“ Das Buch bedeutete mir alles. Ich hatte es, als wir noch sehr klein waren, immer zusammen mit meinem verstorbenen Bruder gelesen. So viele Erinnerungen hafteten an den fabelhaften Märchen und Geschichten, welche darin niedergeschrieben waren. Er hatte unser Buch damals mit ins Grab genommen und seitdem, hatte ich nie wieder eine Ausgabe dessen gesehen. Bis zu diesem einen Tag auf dem Flohmarkt. Die Alte lachte mich abwertend aus. „Das Buch, das will ich nicht mehr.“ Ich hörte ihre Schritte näher kommen und dann hockte sie neben mir. Ich schaute mit meinem einzigen Auge ungläubig auf das, was sie in den Händen hielt. Es war ein…Kuchen. „Du wirst einen Menschen von diesem Kuchen essen lassen und um Mitternacht bist du von dem Fluch befreit.“ Ich glaubte, nicht richtig gehört zu haben. Jemand sollte also diesen Kuchen essen und schon wären alle meine Probleme gelöst? Ich schnaubte spöttisch. „Mach dich nicht noch über mich lustig, Alte.“ Da holte sie einen altertümlichen, mit Edelsteinen geschmückten kleinen Dolch hervor. Sie schnitt ein Kreuz in den Teig des durchaus köstlich aussehenden Kuchens und griff dann nach einer meiner Hände. „Einige Tropfen deines Blutes musst du opfern und ein anderer es sich einverleiben. Man kann den Fluch nicht einfach aufheben, aber weiterreichen.“ Obwohl ich kaum noch etwas fühlen konnte, schmerzte der scharfe Schnitt des Dolches in meiner Handfläche unglaublich stark. Sie umklammerte mein Handgelenk und führte meine Hand über den Kuchen, drückte zu. Schwarzes Blut quoll aus der Wunde empor und tropfe in die Öffnung des Teiges, welcher es sofort aufzusaugen schien. Sie ließ wieder von mir ab, erhob sich und ging langsam davon. Während sie fortschritt sagte sie noch etwas zu mir. „Nun schenke diesen Kuchen jemandem, dem du den Tod wünschst. Er wird auf grausame Weise sterben. Aber vergiss nicht, derjenige muss noch heute etwas davon essen, sonst bist du verdammt.“ Ich stand vor einem Obdachlosenheim. In meinen Händen, der Kuchen. Ich versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, was mit der Person geschehen würde, welche den Kuchen aß. Obwohl erst einige Stunden, seit der erneuten Begegnung mit der Zigeunerin vergangen waren, fühlte ich mich schon viel besser. Es war, als würde sich eine alte Hülle allmählich von mir lösen und durch etwas Neues ersetzt werden. Wie bei einer Raupe, welche sich verpuppt und als Schmetterling wiedergeboren wird. Ich wartete auf den nächstbesten Typen, der rauskommen würde. Und dann war es so weit. Ein heruntergekommener, von harten Zeiten gezeichneter Mann öffnete die Tür des Heims, um vermutlich betteln zu gehen, oder so etwas in der Art. Ich zögerte kurz. Ich beobachtete, wie er auf seiner Krücke völlig schwach und hilflos seinen Weg humpelte. Es brach mir das Herz daran zu denken, vielleicht Schuld zu sein, dass er ein grauenvolles Ende finden würde. Nun stehe ich hier und starre runter auf den Kuchen. Tränen fließen mir in einem Rinnsal das Gesicht herunter, als ich mit einer Hand ein Stückchen aus der Form löse. Ich öffne langsam meinen Mund und führe das Stück an meine Lippen. Es ist ein wunderschöner, sonniger Tag… By Chiix3 Kategorie:Ritual Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas